


Call my Name and Light a Candle

by Nightingalewritings, spaghett



Series: The Alorr’ika Chronicles [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arla gets rescued, Gen, Isolation, Mandalore, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, Mental Instability, Mythology - Freeform, Worldbuilding, You guessed it! The Torrent Twins!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalewritings/pseuds/Nightingalewritings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaghett/pseuds/spaghett
Summary: Arla Fett: A tale of trade by and loss. Believed to have been killed during the Raid on the Fett Farm, she had been mourned and buried.Until....Echo and Fives rescue her at the Citadel.Not every tale has to end in tragedy. Sometimes those that were lost can be brought home once more.
Series: The Alorr’ika Chronicles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Call my Name and Light a Candle

**Author's Note:**

> I am shamelessly going to pull some of Spaghett’s mandalorian Fett Lore that they’ve been working on with me And Iiron_Apple.

Arla remembered not too much of when she was a child. She remembered yelllow fields and a summer day. Screams echoing around her as she was lifted by her middle and hauled away. She remembered tears in her mother’s eyes and a slug thrower laying in the dirt at her feet. 

So no, Arla didn’t remember much of her childhood. But there had always been one constant. Her *vod’ika*; Jango. She remembered his voice and his laughter. His smiles. She remembered the sounds he would make as he learned how to walk. She remembered how her parents had told her that it was her duty to protect him and make sure that Jango wouldn’t get into trouble. 

Arla remembered waking Jango up that morning, shaking his shoulder. Both of their eyes were filled with secrets and mirth about their adventure for the day. She remembered taking his hand and grabbing some left over sweet cakes that morning out the back door. Mama calling aftert them to be sure to stay out of the left pasture where Buir was moving the stock. 

Arla remembered. 

*tapp...swish...tap...tap.tap...tap. Tap.*

“Just let me hold the light. If you've given up, I will call an end to this” Mama’s voice whispered around her. Singing lullabies that Arla could not hear. It had been like that for as long as she could remember. 

*Tap..Swish..Tap..tap..tap..swish.. cleeer-luunk*

Arla didn’t know when the mar had formed. Just that she had gained a cell mate. The creature had huge split hooves that *tip-tapped* on the metal cell floor. Swishing of broken ties and chains shuddered and clanked. Rolling around her black smoky dark presence. Cold ate at Arla’s skin, biting her with nips. Teeth and Hooves were bared; flashing and provocations. Showering Arla with flakes and sparks of red hot sparks that gave her flash burn. 

Too bright to properly see, too dark to find the depths of.

She could not escape from the dark beast that shifted and rolled around her. 

[Low, keep your head, keep your head low

Oh, you gotta keep your head low]

Arla tapped. And tapped. 

The beat of her rhythm soon matching that of of the beast. 

*tapp.. swish...tap...tap.tap..tap... Tap*

“Just let me hold the light~” Mama’s sweet angelic soft voice crooned. Drowning out the harsh bitter cold that nestled closer and closer to the fires of her soul. She clung desperately to it. Like a doomed jumpscare fleeing from a diving Jai’galaar.

{You're speaking in riddles and the riddles don't rhyme.}

The Mar prowled, eyes of fury and burning depths pining Arla to her corner. The cold ached. Made her bones stiff and she didn’t like to move. Arla couldn’t even muster enough energy to bar her teeth, daring the beast to come closer to her. 

This had been their game for weeks now. 

The Mar would slip closer, prowl and snort. Paw and nicker. Toss their mane of chains and broken dreams. Swish their tail of sand and fears. Hooves would spark as they struck the metal.

Arla would snarl Mando’a. Words passed down from parent to child. Warnings and blessings, protection against the darmanda. 

Nothing would save her if the Mar krept close enough. 

There was no one to do it. 

So Arla sang. Tapped out the rhythms like her buir would do as she would roll out the morning dough. 

Arla’s voice wasn’t nearly as sure. Not as full or as rich as Buir’s. 

It was weedy, thin, raspy. A pale thin shoddy defense. 

But it was all that Arla had with her. 

  
  


*Tap..Swish..Tap..tap..tap..swish.. cleeer-luunk*

[Oh, you gotta keep your head low

If you wanna keep your head.]

{Hmhmhmhm, hmhmhmhm............See the fields burnin'}

“Go to sleep you little baby. Come on lay your bones on the alabaster stones.” Mama’s voice still echoed. Faint but still there. Calling to Arla. Telling her stories and songs. Singing to her. It was the only lifeline that Arla had.

*Tap..Swish...tap..tap.tap..swish... Cler-luuuNK!* 

Arla barred her teeth, eyes still following the Mar. It was closer. Just out of the circle of her reach. 

The Mar still snorted. Pawed deep grooves into the durasteel floors. Wrought Arla with cold like none she had felt. It was colder then Concord Dawn’s winters. Cold and brisk. Achingly cold. Chills running up and down her spine, tapping out a song on her spine. 

Arla couldn to even summon the energy to sing louder. Push the Mar farther from their long sought after prize. She couldn’t even muster energy to hear Mama’s voice anymore. The words that had kept her safe for who knows how long, now fell silently.

[Oh you gott keep your head lowif you wanna keep your head.]

Arla closed her eyes, hand and body going slack. 

Why did she fight agains the Mar? What was her purpose? Why did she fear such a fate? It would be a sweet release....

~wouldn’t it?

Mama whispered, hand no longer feeling Arla anymore. Her grey gold eyes, being the last thing Arla saw as they too vanished in silence. Now she was left in silence, a faint phrase leaving her bloodless numbed lips.

“I'm sorry you were going to leave me......oh farewell.....

~But I'll meet you in the morning”

Arla did not see white plastoid armour and blue markings. striped Kamas and paladrouns and holstered pistols entering her cell. 

She didn’t see Maroon markings and hear growling. 

Troopers arriving. Defending her. Chasing off the Mar with fire and words. Phrases dropped from their lips with a scared snarled aggressive fury that had hadn’t seen in fifteen years. 

Golden eyes staring at her before warm calloused hands gently lifting her up and orders and commands barked.


End file.
